Changes
by winner-loser
Summary: Yoh toom Anna to a concert to see none other than the famous Hao Asakura unfortunately he had some new to tell her that would would rather not know... HaoXAnna 2nd story...well kinda...
1. Chapter 1

Hi every one… yeah this is the last time I'm sticking to this idea…if it works…! I've had it this is really messing me up! Arggg if you haven't seen me for about a million times you might not understand what I'm on about but I'm going to stop blabbering and get on with this now…

First chapter in Anna's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Changes……….

…………………………………………………………………………………………

A lot of things can change I thought my life was going to settle ounce I started to live with Yoh I thought one day we would get married and just be like that for the rest of my lives…

Unfortunately that wasn't the case yep I wonder if unfortunately is the word to describe it I mean even I have to admit that being with Yoh was a bit boring but for some reason I've been telling my self for years that I loved him maybe I did ounce but not any more not after what he did to me.

I thought he was trust worthy and I could trust him and that he really understood me I thought he could see through any one I even THOUGHT he loved me I guess none of those thoughts were real never the less…

Yet there was always some one there for me when I needed them the most…the most unexpected person and also the person I hate the most! But he was there for me and he promised he'd always be there when I needed him most and when I didn't which is the annoying part!

Did I accept him…well have to see…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Sorry short but I wanted to see if you people liked the idea so tell me express you're point of view in a not so nasty way! And as I always say if u can't help but flame do it in a nice way! Well opinions please!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi people I am on a roll! I'm like typing this like right after I typed the other one but hay you don't want to hear me talk about this do you I go on to the story now!

Reviewers:

Kyoshiro-kun: YAY I'm updating! Thanks for reviewing!

Cutie1789: YAY! Thanks for liking me story!

Inulover4eva: against Yoh… lolz I really did laugh out loud when I read that bit! (Not the nasty way) don't ask me why I laughed but…oh well I'm not against him I quite like him to be honest I might sound like I don't but hay! Why would you ask have I done or wrote something bad? ;

Disclaimer: I am so hyper today whooo oops off the point I don't own…

When it all started….

…………………………………………………………………………………………

It was around winter and it was also snowing and around 6:30pm. Yoh Asakura a young burette about 17 years of age was in his room holding two tickets to the concert that was happening that night he didn't look particularly happy though he was going to do some thing tonight that was going to hurt some one and he knew it would but he was fed up of every thing and to tell the truth never actually liked this person as in love. Friends. A friend was all they would ever be at least that was what he thought.

"Anna!" he called for his fiancée as he had made his final decision.

"What do you want now…" the icy Itiko replied as she entered the room.

The young Asakura stood up as he saw Anna enter and gave her a smile as she did so.

"I got tickets to the concert want to come with me," he asked wearing his usual goofy smile.

Anna raised an eyebrow. " I don't like music…" –

"Its to see Hao!" Yoh battled on.

"And I certainly don't like him…" he snapped back.

Yoh gave a little disappointed 'hum' before walking over to her.

"Come on it will be fun and…" be for continuing with the sentence Yoh grabbed hold of Anna's shoulders the expression in his face getting more serious his eyes darkening as they pierced in to Anna making her wanting to shiver.

"And there's some thing important I need to talk to you about," Yoh continued as her let go of her shoulders.

Some how judging from Yoh's expression Anna new some thing was wrong and it wasn't going to be good never the less she agreed to go with Yoh and it felt like seconds before she was caught up in the roaring crowd.

"HI!" Hao screamed to his fans, which went crazy when he did so.

He smirk as the music played along with his bass/ electric guitar (A/N what ever you people think is the most appropriate).

"Isn't this fun Anna?" Yoh asked his attention mostly on what Anna was about to say.

"If watching this guy is fun the word 'fun' doesn't exists in this world," Anna replied in a dull voice.

"Why don't you like him any way?" Yoh asked to start some conversation.

Anna watch Hao for a moment before at Yoh.

"Because all he's got is a 'sexy' voice and a 'sexy' figure and a good looking face…that's why THEY all suck up to him…" Anna pointed to all the fan girls as she gave her own opinion.

They watched until he finished his first song and girls started jumping on stage to take photos and receive kisses from him.

"Oh I see…" Yoh replied not really paying attention.

"…I thought you had some thing to tell me…" Anna said, as Yoh was not talking.

"Oh, oh that um well…uh…Anna lets talk about this out side…" Yoh said not so confidently.

They were now surrounded by the night sky where they could only hear the echo of the crowd and where the tension was building and night air was so cold it felt like a thousand knives were stabbing into Anna.

"Uh Anna I think I should of told you this a long time ago…" Yoh started.

Anna could tell this wasn't going to end pretty and just stood silent leaving Yoh in confusion, not knowing what her next move might be.

"Well…" …

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Well! I'm being lazy and left it there! I'll wait for five reviews before I update next thanks to all the people that reviewed last chapter and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi and I'm back again are you happy! Hahaha I don't expect you to be ok any way enough of me going on. Thank you people who reviewed!!!

Reviewers:

Inulover4eva: I share the same opinion as you (Yoh standing in way of Anna and Hao getting married) and yes I'm sure every one here agrees that Hao is awfully sexy and yeah thanks for reviewing all the chapters so far and I hope you continue!

Annafan: yay I'm updating thanks for reviewing and liking!

Milly: I will, I will and I'm writing ahhhh pressure ahhh! lol joking can I have a strawberry as well, well as a fudge and cherry!

DeathXStar: OMG you're still here every one that I used to like know I haven't seen (yet) I was starting to get scared that they all got adapted by aliens! But you're still here and that's ok anyway you probably don't even know what I'm going on about so I'll stop…thanks for reviewing! ;;

Raven Solitude: hi! And thank you for reviewing!

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Anna stood still and remained calm but in side she felt anxious like wanting to explode, a thousand tsunamis crashing in her stomach. She clenched her fist in frustration of feeling this.

"Uh Anna well…" –

"SPIT IT OUT!" Anna screamed as she lost her patience.

"Well Anna I!" Yoh staggered back losing half his confidant.

Anna held her fist whilst gritting her teeth she couldn't believe what a scardy cat Yoh was after all she was his fiancée what could he be scared of to tell her… accept the next thing that happened.

"Anna how do I put this, I-I don't need you any more I-I've always treated you as a friend never any thing else I've been with Tamao for a while now you deserve to know, just hate me Anna because to tell the truth I-I hate you … sorry … bye…" and with that Yoh left Anna with the words he had just said spinning in her head.

She stood at that spot for at least 10 minuets before a river of tears travelled down her cheek as she fell to the ground on four… _she thought he understood her …_

Her mind was so messed up now she even forgot where she was until she heard some cheering she realized she was still right out side the concert and that it was the end of it the place would be flooded within seconds.

Slowly she got up. She didn't want to go home she didn't want to see Yoh she knew that it wouldn't be the same any more bur she had no where to go. She was alone and cold now.

But as we all know she was still Anna, hiding her emotions she started to walk towards the street where she was going to head to some hotel or some thing.

When she saw a long haired boy standing there leaning against the rail, he looked like he had just escaped from some place.

The boy noticed Anna and looked at her for a bit.

"I already finished doing autographs…" he said whilst looking away from her.

Anna's fist clenched and a vein appeared on her head.

What does he think he's talking about? He better not mistake her for one of her 'fans'! She hates him and she will make it clear to him.

"Actually _sir_ I have no idea what you are talking about and I'm just going home when I saw some trash in the way…" she remarked.

Hao raised an eyebrow at her comment no one had ever said any thing like that to him he felt all mischievous inside and wanted more he smirked his famous one before continuing.

"Not here for an autograph hey, you know you don't need to be shy just ask and I give any girl just about _anything_…" he smirked as he turned around to face Anna.

He was surprised at seeing such a beautiful golden hair girl standing before him.

"For your information," Anna said making Hao snap out of his staring. "I don't want _anything _from you," she said in the tone Hao used. "And I'd appreciate if you move out of the way and let me go ho…" –

"…Ho? Ok never heard of a place like that tell me is it a new hotel that no one goes to or is it just a hotel that no one goes to or is it the cardboard box you live in!" Hao smirked as he insulted making Anna hate him like she had always.

Hao looked into her eyes and could see that annoyed wasn't all she was.

"So why are you out here all by your self any way a girl like you should stay home…" said Hao trying not to sound nasty any more but failed as Anna pushed him out of the way and stomped off with rage, anger and sadness.

Hao felt sorry he didn't realized the girl was upset he new that he had put a bad impression on her but also had a feeling they would meet again…

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED FOR AGES sorry people! Its because I was too lazy at the beginning and then half term so I was being lazy again ¬¬ yes I'm lazy who's not…then it's the end of half term (which is now) and I have a load of home work but I'm not doing it and instead I'm here typing this up for you guys! Ok now I'm just wasting time need to complete homework plezzz review I'll love you (as a friend!) oh yeah 5 reviews as usual for a new chapter but I would also like you to tell me weather you like Mancchi (did I spell that right?) or Mari better ok now bye until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi people now I'm almost back to school I have less crazy things that spring into my head to do I can spend more time writing this! So you people out there said you liked Mari more that will have affect on this story.

Thanks to:

Inulover4eva: I made a mistake and I had to put the chapter back up again so there was no chapter 4 sorry ; and yeh Hao and Anna Hao and Anna!

Raven: thank you for liking it! Yeah Yoh is a bit ooc so lol !

DeathXStar: at least your still here ! And I didn't do my homework at the end! I left it to the last minuet handed it in today (23-02-05) and I bet I'm going to get a low mark but hay! Thanks for reminding me!

Annafan: I plan to do even better hope fully I will!

Only 4… good enough but hope to get more please review people. And Mari is what you voted for…

Character ages: Anna: 17 Yoh: 17 Hao: 18 Mari: 16 that's so far. Don't ask why Yoh and Hao are different ages its because their not in the same family.

And it continues……..

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Hao stood sighing to himself he decided he would go back to the hotel and spend some time with her. She had been with him for so long guiding him along the ways helping him through some tough times.

He walked down the streets keeping his hood up so no one would notice whom he was but that was almost impossible.

"Oh my god Hao!" a girl screamed as she ran up to him.

He sighed he liked his fans but not when they were all around him all the time.

He took his hood off as a bunch of girls, about eight of them, to them

"Hey girls," he said in his extremely sexy voice making them scream in a tone so high you would think your ears fell off.

"Why are you walking down this street are you going back to your hotel oh my god I cant believe I'm actually talking to you!" the girl wore a bright smile so bright Hao thought he needed sunglasses.

"Oh um yeah I like to take walks at time ya know what I mean," Hao said not really trying to sound so great to see if he could get a normal conversation. But failed, miserably as the girls screamed ounce again…

"Hahaha I got to…" –

"I love you Hao I have to be your greatest fan I want to kiss you and own you and…"-

The girl went on as Hao thought to himself. _Doesn't every girl that likes me want that._

"ok girls I got to go so bye," –

Of course we would of all figured out that they wouldn't just let him go like that he entered the hotel he was staying in with lip stick lip marks covered almost or even literally all over his face.

The girls wasn't all that he encountered he had gone through a lot of groups before he could get to his hotel and he had to face even more people before he could get into his room. And he also new that this was going to be reported on T.V tomorrow as well.

He covered his face with his hands as he dropped onto his bed on his back. He realized the bathroom door was locked she must be in there.

He then made his mind go back to Anna. Such a mysterious girl so strange so _beautiful_.

"Hao, Hao wake up are you asleep?" a girls voice echoed in Hao's mind as he opened his eyes and saw Mari's face inches away from his.

"Mari, hello," Hao said as she pecked him on the face. He smiled.

"What kept you?" she asked.

"Oh the usual, fans…how was your day you enjoying Tokyo?" he asked as he got up and proceeded to the bathroom.

"Its ok but I think America better," she said as she smiled sitting on the bed.

Hao smiled before entering the bathroom.

Mari lead on the bed as she thought of her and Hao's history when had she met him? Oh yeah 13 years ago has it been that long already? She remembered when she first met him always popular even in school…most popular.

Now that he was a singer he was even more popular some times she thought that some one might take Hao away but no he was still him still single shall we say….

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?" –

Mari sat up as she heard his voice. He was wearing black shorts and nothing else. That was like him he never wore much…

"What do you mean?" she ask whilst he walked over and sat by her.

"We get a long time off before the next concert we can go around and explore this place I haven't been here for a long time," he said thoughtfully.

"Oh yeah lets decide where to go tomorrow you should be tired, good night," she said as she then turned off the lights and slept on the bed besides his.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

It was about 3:00am and Hao had woke up already he walked over to the window as he made a little gap to look out side it was snowing and it looked beautiful they didn't get much snow in America so this was a great sight for him he looked down and with his excellent eye sight, caught a certain blond he met last night wondering around all alone.

Since he wasn't sleepy he decided to slip on his jeans, a white t-shirt and a black coat and find out what she was doing.

He also decided running down the stairs would be faster then the elevator.

He reached the bottom of the stairs and smirked as the blond was still there she must have been freezing since she only had her black dress on…

"How did you survive the night?" he asked in a mocking voice behind Anna.

Anna spun around her face literally looking blue.

Hao made a face as he walked over to her taking off his coat and cloaking it around her as he pressed her body against his.

The blond didn't react must have been because she was too cold he new some one like her would of slapped him in a situation like this since she looked like she was going to be ill he decided to take her up to his room (no dirty thoughts.yet.) and she obeyed amazingly.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hao where have you been I've been worried sick and…who is that?" Mari exclaimed as soon as Hao walked through the door with Anna in his arms.

"Oh this urm I met her last night after the concert um she's my friend and she needs some help so I decide to um give her some?" Hao made a little cute smile so Mari would approve of his visitor.

"…Oh…ok then what ever you say…" she replied not really certain.

Hao smiled as he walked over and placed the now sleeping Anna on his bed she looked like she was going to be ill.

"What's her name…?" Mari asked as Hao tucked Anna in tenderly.

"Oh um forgot only met her uh last night um you know with all my work I can…forget my friends name?" Hao sweat dropped judging from Mari's face she wasn't pleased with Anna he knew Mari had problems with girls he bought home/ hotel but he didn't know what…

"Hao why are you always bringing girls home? Don't you ever think of how I feel?" and with that she stomped off in a huff.

"What! Mari wait! What do you mean?" Hao didn't always bring girls home but if he did Mari would get in a huff and just run off what he didn't understand was the sentence she had just phrased. Bringing girls home would upset her? What ever it was he would have to follow her and make her happy again

…………………………………………………………………………………………

You people following this story? I think it's confusing but hay! Um… Ratings might go up for several reasons…yeah but I hope people will still read it and if you don't hope this story will go up ion rating please tell me in your review which you will be doing now pressing the little button you will locate under this! Please review and many thanks to the people who did review this last chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi people I am home work free today! So I devoted my time to writing! I also realized (yes I'm slow) that the characters are slightly…ok maybe a lot OOC so I apologize for that!

And I was also wondering if people actually read the review replies… well unless you're trying to ask the question I guess the reply is just to say thank you and to make some friends!

Reviewers:

Angie: yeah that's what I thought but I think Hao and Anna are a better couple any way did he ditch her for Tamao? I forgot what I wrote have I already told you people lol!

Asakihe: thank you for loving and reviewing this story!

Inulover4eva: well the ass kicking will come later! Ana yes I'm going to put in more Hao and Mari action it's going to be more of a MariXHaoXAnna I think but you know how it ends… or at least you should.

DeathXStar: thank you for hoping I get good results but that's a bit impossible for me lol joking! Urm I was hoping to put in…and might do as well don't know if ill lose readers or not but ill see how it goes and it might be with more than one person but what do you think only Anna or more!

And only 4 again…oh well see how it goes for this chapter!

Continuing …

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Anna blinked as she awakened. Where was she? And what was she doing here? She sat up as she took a look around the room it looked like a fancy hotel room in the soaps…. And in fact it was a hotel room. How did she get here? Then it all came back to her his mocking smile up to the point she fell unconscious. She slapped her forehead in frustration. _Don't tell me this is the freaks room oh great out of any one who could have not help why did he have to help me! I'll run away but I feel to weak I need to get out of…_

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hao had lost track of where Mari had ran to it was so hard to see since it was still only some thing like 4:00 in the morning and it was snowing he only had a white t-shirt on as well he needed to find her fast or else she would be cold and get a cold or some thing like that and he didn't want that to happen!

He continued to run as a pair of eyes from a bush stared out at him. _"Stupid Hao always bringing girls home!"_. Mari made a childish frown and tuck her tongue out towards Hao's direction.

"There you are Mari this is no time to play its cold and you're hardly wearing any thing and…" –

"Why do you care go back to you're girly fans!" she shouted in a childish manner.

"No I thought you didn't mind them…" Hao said whilst also trying to make his voice so it sounded like he was really sorry.

"Well you're bringing to much of them home for my liking," she whispered in a low tone, crossing her arms and tried to look like she was angry.

Hao smiled and new she wasn't to mad this time. "Come on Mari lets go home," he suggested and offered her his hand.

"Lets go and see how Anna's doing," Hao suggested as they walked back to the hotel.

"Oh so she's still there…" Mari mumbled not impressed at all.

"_Oh great I had to bring that up!" _Hao thought to him self.

Mari saw the expression on Hao's face and just decide to let it drop.

Hao knew that Mari always acted strangely when he brought girls home but he never actually knew why and he never asked either and he still wasn't going to either he just thought it was her and what ever she wanted he usually gave her…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

It was now around 6:30 in the morning and Mari and Hao had just reached the Hotel luckily not much people was awake so it didn't take Hao long to get back up to his room!

Mari stared at the girl that was lying in Hao's bed. It was quite weird any other girl Hao bought home she would of just thought it was some girl fan that they would be getting rid of very soon. But this time it felt different she felt like Anna was a bit of a trouble, which she couldn't afford to keep. She continued to glare at her until Hao came out from the bathroom.

"Any thing wrong?" Hao said as he dried his long hair.

Mari turned around to face Hao looking like she had just came from coo coo land or some thing. "Urm no I was just checking if Anna was alright,"…

"Oh…" was Hao's reply. He looked at Mari for a second then he turned his attention to the blond haired beauty.

Mari frowned she did not like the way Hao was looking at Anna. "I'm going to get breakfast," Mari glared at Hao, as he took no notice of what she just said.

"HAO!" Mari screamed at the top of her lungs whilst holding up her fist!

First Hao jumped at the sudden source of noise then he looked at Mari's fist lastly he found himself trying to defend himself in case she was going to do any thing harsh to him.

"I SAID I'M GOING TO GET BREAK FAST!" –

"Oh um ok I'll er see you there," and before he new it Mari stomped out of the room.

He took a breath then got up him self but stopped when he saw Anna open her eyes.

"How long did you want to sleep?" Hao asked his hands on his hips.

Anna looked around and recalled that she was in a room in a hotel; with Asakura Hao yeah that was it. Wait IN A HOTEL ROOM WITH ASAKURA HAO! As quick as she could she sat up and glared her icy at Hao just in case he tried any thing funny and because she generally hated him.

"Woo hold it there take it easy…" –

"Why am I here why are you here and let me go now!" Anna demanded as usual.

Hao raised an eyebrow then he smirked his all-famous one. "You're here because you fell on me I'm here because this is my hotel room and let you go? I don't think so well not until you tell me your name any way," he was now sat next to Anna making her feel like the most insecure person in the world she squeezed the bed cover with one hand and the other ready to attack.

Unfortunately Hao's hand came over the one ready to attack making Anna jump at the sudden contact his face inches away from hers. She tried to concentrate and she also told her self to breath properly she wasn't about to show weakness to a good-looking goof ball like him.

At very long last Hao came away from her and smirked. "I have to admit you're, very pretty…" he complemented in his sexy voice.

Anna blushed. What was he trying to do because what ever it was she wasn't about to fall for it.

"I got to get my breakfast now so you stay here and I'll get you some thing see you later baby!" and with that he slammed the door shut leaving Anna sitting on his bed.

"I will get you Asakura…." Anna muttered as she led back in bed. She had nothing to do and nowhere to go so she decided she might as well just take a little z," –

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Hao ran down as fast as he could he had got so caught up with Anna that he forgotten about Mari he looked around the restaurant and found Mari at a table.

Luckily she was to busy eating and didn't even realize that Hao wasn't there or even arrived.

"Mari…MARI!" –

"Oh Hao why don't you eat some thing the foods great!" Mari exclaimed her mouth full of food.

Hao smiled as he sat down. At least she wasn't mad at him for being late he sweat dropped as he watched Mari continue to just randomly stuff food in her mouth it was amazing how she was swallowing the food since the food she was throwing into her mouth looked bigger than it!

"Hao!" a jolly man exclaimed as he saw him.

Hao looked over to see his manager Hiroshi.

"Hi what's wrong?" Hao got up and walked over to the man, which was also approaching him.

"Nothing I just wanted to see how you're doing are you enjoying Tokyo?" Hiroshi stared at Hao to him he was just a bag of gold.

Hao saw the look on his face he didn't like his manager he was a 35 year old man and looked some what like 65 he was just a greedy old man that Hao knew was only sucking up to him because he was his money bag.

"I, well yeah it is my native land so when's the next concert held?" although he didn't like him, Hao decided to start a conversation after all with out him he wouldn't be here himself.

"Oh if it's ok with you lets say next week?" he replied with a greedy look on his face whilst rubbing his hands together.

"Ok," was Hao's reply he raised an eyebrow as he watched Hiroshi walked away.

"Hao?" Hao spun around and saw Mari had finished stuffing her face. "Are we going out today?" –

"Err yeah but I need to do some thing first just wait here," he grabbed a piece of bread and ran off.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

The door swung open as Anna opened her eyes.

"Did you miss me?" Hao said sarcastically as he came into the room with his wide grin, which looked a lot like Yoh's.

Anna looked at Hao her expression deepening in sadness she never realized how much she cared about their relationship.

"What," Anna snapped back into reality as Hao sat by her.

"I can't stay baby I'm going out today," Hao closed the door behind him as he touched his right cheek he learned that he wasn't aloud to call this mysterious beauty what ever he liked.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Anna still had her fist up whilst she was eating the piece of bread Hao had bought her.

How dare he call me 'baby' the next time he decides to call me some thing he better think about it twice because I'm not having it!

…………………………………………………………………………………………

That's the end of this chapter sorry I haven't updated for so long its because the computer was messed up laziness and school…but mainly laziness sorry this chapter might be a bit… ok maybe a lot boring because I'm got writers block but I'm done with it now so hopefully the next chapter will be better please review people I need five this time before I update!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello every body! Yay I got more reviews! Thank you to every one who reviewed! Even if it was a flame...

Not much to say except exams are coming very soon so I might not update but hay I'll try my best! Enough of me going on!

Reviewers:

Raven Solitude: my computer doesn't like me either it messes it self up all the time! Thanks for reading my fic any way!

GummybearsRcool: you got me there! You know what you're the only one who spotted that mistake well done! Hao didn't know her name I did that by mistake sorry ; he's supposed to say some thing like '_lets go see how the girls getting on' _or some thing like that ; sorry ounce again!

Inulover4eva: you were right more people did review lol thank you for reviewing does the story like it sound like Hao LOVES Mari because she's only a close friend to him but we don't know about her… lol

DeathXStar: yep you're one of the five! Thank you for liking the chapter I thought it was going on a bit too much but hay! I agree Hao is sexy! And there is some one else liking Hao am I not making this clear enough? Oh well got to try harder! Thanks for reviewing…twice did you know you did that! Lol

Lilka: yes this story is about Hao and Anna doesn't worry!

Someone: I didn't know weather to consider this as a review or a flame but thanks for the advice any way I'm not very good at English the stupid part I didn't know if you meant it in the nasty way or not but if its in the nasty way then I don't appreciate it.

If you ever read that any way….

Thanks to most of you who reviewed! On with the next chapter!

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Anna stared out of the window she had so much happening to her right now she didn't know what to do it was like she was caught up in a soap on TV or some thing. She sighed as she thought about her future where she was going to go; where she was going to stay; what she was going to do and most importantly how she was going to escape Asakura Hao…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"It's a nice night isn't it Hao?" Mari grabbed onto Hao's right arm as she looked dreamily at the stars.

"Yeah…" Hao replied taking more notice of the stars then Mari.

They both walked into the park. They were the only people that were there.

Hao came to a halt as Mari jumped in front of him all of a sudden looking straight into his eyes like she wanted some thing sending a shiver down his spine.

"Hao…" she wrapped her arms around his neck as she tiptoed up inches from his face with their nose touching.

"Y-yeah…" Hao said with uncertainty in his voice.

Mari smiled she thought he was very cute when he was nervous.

"Don't you think this is a romantic scene and we need some thing romantic to happen?" she teased as she sensed Hao's nervousness. She giggled as Hao gulped.

"Hm?" she tilted her head as she continued to tease after about a minuet of silence.

"Well w-what do you mean by romantic Mari?" Hao said trying to get out of the awkward situation.

"Like this…" she said as she closed her eyes and tiptoed that inch more about to 'lip' Hao.

Hao reacted quick as he fell back wards and landed on to the floor.

Mari opened her eyes, still in her kissing position, a couple of seconds later when she heard Hao crash onto the floor she tilted her head as she stared at him then giggled and continued walking on.

"You're very sweet when you're nervous honey!" she exclaimed as she turned around.

Hao rubbed his back as he stated to let Mari's words sink into his brain. _Sweet? Honey? Nervous? And what she was about to do to him? Why what when where who? _He didn't even know what question word to use!

"Come on slow poke we need to get back it's starting to get late," Mari said as she turned around and put her hands on her hips.

Hao jumped to his feet then she and himself walked home almost like that little scene didn't happen.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Anna turned around as she heard the door open Hao walked in casually.

The blond looked at him when he didn't take any notice of her and just led on the bed with his head resting in his hands.

"Oi you what do you think your doing just ignoring me like that!" she shouted.

Hao made a face then looked at her making her jump at his sudden movement.

"You can really scream cant you, why cant you be like other girls and love me instead of hate me in fact what have I even done to you to make you hate me this much?" he said lying back down again.

Anna looked at the Asakura for a while before she grabbed his collar and pulled him up frightening him.

"What have you ever done to me? Well I'll tell you Asakura YOU NOTHING BUT A RICH GODD LOOKING FANCY SINGER THAT HAVE NO RESPECT FOR GIRLS YOU, YOU ARE A $&"£" !

Hao raised an eyebrow at this comment.

"Actually Anna," he whilst holding on to Anna's wrist in case she done any thing harsh. " I think do have respect for girls why ever would you say I don't" he said teasing Anna daringly.

Anna smiled a nasty violent smile. "Tell me how saying they're gorgeous then touching them up and making them regret they ever let you touch them is respecting them?" she said the smile still on her face.

"Wait saying they're gorgeous yes I have done but touching them up? I have never!" he disagreed.

The way Anna looked at Hao he thought was weird. She looks at him like she knows him and wants revenge or some thing like he's done some thing to upset her for life.

"Uh Anna you know if you really hate me that much for doing that then slap me," –

Anna's eyes widened and tinkled he sounded like Yoh a lot the way he says it a generous way a way that makes her not wanting to slap him when she wants.

She then let go of his collar and just kneeled in front of Hao with her head down.

"Anna?" Hao placed a hand onto Anna's shoulder when all of a sudden she looked up and pinned him down onto the bed.

"A-Anna," Hao said in a scared yet nice way.

"I hate him he left me I got nothing left any more," she started whispering.

"What?" he questioned as he started to relax knowing that Anna was hurt in some way, and wasn't about to kill him…

A tear escaped from Anna's eye and dropped onto Hao's cheek, his eyes widened why would some one as strong as Anna cry? Slowly he raised his right hand and touched Anna's cheek turning her attention to him. Her expression was so venerable she closed her eyes as Hao's hand went behind her head and pushed her down into an embrace.

She was now on top of him both in each others arms.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

well I'm going to make this story a higher rating I think please tell me if you want it to go up or not and if you want lemon involved or not because if I don't get votes I wont make the rating go up and there fore no lemon so please review!


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back again! With another new chapter of changes!

Reviewers:

Inulover4eva: yeah I hope they do to! Continue reading to find out if they do! Lol do you want the ratings to go up or don't you mind? Got to make sure don't want to lose readers!

Lika: ok I will but not in this chapter well yes it will be this chapter but in another story you get me? Thanks for reviewing!

DeathXStar: thanks for liking the last chapter personally I thought I was going on a bit too much but never mind!

Animeadeict: thank you ever so much fro reviewing you inspired me to update lol I was reading your story I'm so sorry I don't know why I stopped I will continue to read it…it is Hao Anna isn't it? Lol

Lilka: sorry I'm updated fast! ;

There will be lemon it will be separate and just telling you guys it has nothing to do with this story though! But first you need to review to tell me if you want that lemon! Hahaha evil!

So has any one realised the rating thing changed? I don't like it, it confuses me! I know it's been a while now but hay it still does!

Oh well I'll stop going on now and lets continue!

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Anna continued to sob on Hao's shoulder as he stroked her back trying to comfort her and it seemed that it worked as she pushed herself up to look at him.

"Any thing wrong?" he questioned as she dried her eyes.

"No that's why I'm crying…" she snapped back in a calm manner.

He sat up with Anna kneeling in front of him.

"What is it then?" he questioned.

Anna shot a death glare at Hao he sweat dropped and said no more.

"Where's that girl that follows you around," she said to brake the silence as she walked over to the window.

Hao waited for a few seconds before replying. "Oh you mean Mari, she went swimming she should be back soon." "She's only my friend, you know that right?" he added.

Just as Hao said that the door swung open and…"I'm back honey!" Mari exclaimed

Anna looked over her shoulder and gave Hao a look. "Does your 'friend' always call you that…" Anna murmured quietly but loud enough for Hao to hear.

"Did you miss me!" she asked before pouncing onto Hao.

"Y-yeah sure I did but this is too much of a dramatic entry don't you think," he said sweat dropping whilst looking over his shoulder at the Anna who took no notice of him.

He looked back at Mari who wore a large smile on her face. "w-why don't you go take a shower yeah," Hao suggested whilst still trying to get her off.

"sure!" she beamed out. Then she looked at Anna she smiled to her self satisfied she was going to show Anna who Hao belonged to.

She went in to the both room as Hao got up and took a breath.

"Friends hey," Anna muttered her attention still out side.

"well you know she's, well…" Hao searched for the words in his head even his couldn't come up with why she called him that way at the end he hung his head in defeat.

Anna rolled her eyes towards Hao then back. "Why are you trying to explaining any way?" she question.

Hao looked up a drop of sweat down his face. That was quite right why was he trying to explain? Every thing was too confusing right now Mari Anna him what was happening!

"I think I'll go now…" Anna took a deep breath and sighed whilst catching Hao's attention.

Hao raised an eyebrow some how he got confused with hat sentence.

"Why?" he stared off.

Anna spun around prepared for the up coming little argument.

"for a first thing I hate you," she commented with a very casual face.

Hao raised his eyebrow ounce again which Anna took for an answer.

"and I don't really know you therefore don't need help from a stranger," she finished.

Hao rested his elbow on his leg then his chin on his hand, keeping cool and regaining his usual cheeky smirk.

"well where are you going to go then live on the road, believe me baby that wont suit you," he answered back with his smirk plastered on his face which fused Anna's annoyance and filled it right to the top.

Before Hao could say another word he had a red mark across his face.

"I can take care of myself unlike you…" she mumbled the last part.

Hao made a childish face like when one had just slapped his hand. "fine then go away lets see how long you can last," he moaned childishly whilst turning away from Anna and crossing his legs and arms. But before he could say any thing more he heard the door slam behind him.

He raised an eyebrow at him self. His arms and legs still crossed like a child in deep thought. "In time she'll see she need me even more then she needs me now!" he complained to himself as the door to the bathroom door swung opened.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Anna walk down the hall way as she did she saw all the posters up 'concert see Hao live tomorrow' says the poster, she just sighed to herself where was she going to go now?

As she was in such deep thought she did not realize where she was going and bumped into some thing, or to be more accurate some one.

"Watch where you're going!" was her first reaction to what had just happened then she looked up to confront a man that looked 65 but the way he acted showed her he was about 35.

"I'm sorry young lady," he said looking at Anna and when he got a good view of her, looked at her in a rather pervy way.

Anna a raised an eyebrow and just decided to let it go for ounce besides she had better things to do like finding a way to survive!

"What ever," she responded as she brushed passed the man named Hiroshi rudely.

The man smirked to him self secretly unknown to Anna. "Wait Miss I can tell you have some troubles why don't you tell me about them?" he asked with his looked still on his face.

Anna performed her usual icy look with an eyebrow up she found it quite weird that a stranger could just go up to you and ask you what was wrong and expect them to tell them.

"Non of your business," was a she replied with an icy tone before she attempted to get away again.

"I am Hao Asakura's manager I can do just about every thing," he said as if he had now got complete control over her.

She turned around looking surprised as if she was now under control because he had just said that. Hiroshi smirked evilly.

"Are you really," she questioned knowledgably.

"Yes," he said approaching her.

Ounce again the frown appeared on her face, which made Hiroshi very confused, but it was the next move made him more confused when he ended up with a red mark across his face.

"Here's a tip old man," Anna started crossing her arms over and her back facing him. "You should have never made Hao famous because he's a load of rubbish," she suggested.

"Ouch what strong words," Hiroshi said whilst scrunching up his face as if some one had punched him or some thing.

Anna 'huhed' before trying to get away ounce again.

"But then again I think the same as you," he said coming back for more trying to get the good side of Anna.

Anna turned around ounce more with her deadly glare this time sending signals of 'if this isn't good then I will personally kick your butt!

"Asakura Hao is a load of rubbish, I agree," he said stepping up to her with caution.

"Then why are you his manager?" she questioned simply.

He shrugged his shoulders making an 'I don't know face'

"Simply because a single man like myself still needs food and other stuff…but I hate him I hate Asakura Hao," he said crossing his arms.

"I like the way you think," she replied this time with a bit more interest.

Hiroshi saw that he had caught Anna's attention and smiled at his victory.

"Maybe I can get you a room, if you don't have one already, for tonight and we could have a chat over this?" he offered secretively.

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Why would I have a chat over how much I hate Asakura, although I'd love to, with a stranger like yourself."

"So that we could chat about how to run him out of business…" he whispered into her ear surprisingly.

Anna's eyes widened. "Why would you want to run him your money bag out of business?" she said cleverly.

He shrugged ounce again. "Simply because I have the same views as you," he looked at her innocently.

"And besides I want to get another job this is boring serving him."

Anna looked thoughtful for a moment as Hiroshi waited to see if he had triumphed over her.

"Ok then you said you'd get me a room right?"

He nodded confidently.

"Ok lets go!" she commanded leading the way. Hiroshi followed on smiling evilly as he had other plans for her. But little did he know that a certain burette had been listening or if you'd like to call it over hearing their conversation and wasn't very happy.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

I AM SO SORRY PEOPLE I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN YEARS! Ounce again I am soooo sorry I have no excuse I've just been lazy :p but next week I've got some very important exams so I cant update please review I'm so sorry I haven't updated for such a long time please review and sorry if this chapter is a bit…boring. REVIEWS!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello people! I'm writing this right now but who knows it might take me another year to carry on if you know what I mean cose I usually write the authors note but then take bout another ten years to update lol but I'll try not to but my exams are (well from today, which is the 28 of April) 4 DAYS AWAY! PANIC!AHHHH!

Sorry I was going on for a bit there (cough cough) uu; reviewers:

DeathXStar: as always you are the first to review! I will try hard in my exams and thank you for reminding me you're so great! Thank you for reviewing!

Pearl sisters: are you new to this fic? Lol welcome anyway! Thanks for liking my story and please keep reviewing!

Inulover4eva: wow! You're so clever I mean most people might have predicted that but you're the only one that mentioned it so you must be a very good story predictor! Thanks for reviewing!

Legolasprn1: lol I'm sure your story is great as well thanks for reviewing!

Lilka: yeah this is HaoXAnna so there will be more of them and yes that's the impression you are suppose to get from Hiroshi.

I must be improving I got 5 reviews!

And if any one hasn't realised yet the rating has gone up.

Continuation of the story!

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hao thunder stormed into his room slamming the door behind him as he entered making Mari jump as she watch TV on her bed.

"Hao…any thing wrong?" she said as she approached him.

"No," he answered simply as he faked a smile.

"I um might be late back tonight so you might as well go to sleep ok? He said as he headed towards the door.

"But Hao its late where do you have to go?" she asked concern written all over her face.

Hao held on to the opened door. " I have to…have a little talk with my manager," he hesitated. Then he closed the door behind him not leaving enough time for Mari to protest or to say any thing at all.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

" This is the room you will be staying in miss, by the way may I ask you your name?" the 35-year-old man questioned carefully.

Anna examined the room looking up and down then turned around to see the greedy looking man.

"You won't need to know," she answered. "Now would you kindly leave the room?" She asked in a faked mannered way.

He looked at her one last time with out her noticing before he closed the door behind him and smirked evilly to him self.

"So what are you doing here?" a rather smooth and unique voice came from behind him.

Hiroshi spun around rather frightened just to confront Hao who had his arms crossed and looked rather serious.

Hiroshi exhaled loudly whilst placing a hand onto his chest in relief. "Whoa, glad to see you Hao I thought it was some one else just then," he placed an hand on Hao's shoulder then he looked up at Hao's 'I want an explanation' look.

"What now?" Hiroshi asked playfully as if he was his father.

Hao smiled then dropped his arms from the crossing position. "Oh nothing just came to have a chat with you," he replied like he was just joking.

"Oh…great but um…I'm a bit busy tonight cant we talk some other time?" Hiroshi asked trying to be the nicest ever.

"What have you got to do that's more important then me?" he asked not very impressed. He then looked at the closed door they where both standing out side of. "Who's in that room?" he asked trying to put some curiosity into it but failed miserably since he did not like his manager at all. And because he was spoilt he gets what ever he wants and the answer is what he wants!

"Oh um it's a friend of mine, they said they where staying here tonight so…" he tried to say in the most believable tone as he rubbed his hands together wanting to get off the subject.

Hao looked at the door ounce more then decided to let it drop. Hiroshi wouldn't sink down that low now. Would he?

"Well…any ways need to go now…" Hao turned around as he walked away slower Hiroshi made a relieved face to himself.

"By the way I have this friend she just left today," he reported. "She has shoulder length blond hair and is a bit smaller than me…"-

Hiroshi looked up a sweat drop coming down his right cheek. "Um sure why would you need to tell me that?" he asked rhetorically.

"Oh…nothing just thought…I might tell you," answered Hao as he turned around and started walking again.

Hiroshi thought for a minuet but a beautiful blond like Anna doesn't walk into your life that easily and one that is as hard to talk to. Nah he wouldn't just let her go like that.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Mari looked over as the door of her room flung open.

"Hao where did you go?" she asked happily as she put down her magazine.

He smiled at her as he flung his arms around her waist. "No where just a walk, why aren't you asleep?"

"Oh I was waiting for you." She answered stroking his cheek as if he was some one very close to her.

Hao looked aside the back at her. "Oh well go to sleep now it's late."

"Ok"

"Goodnight."

"Night."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

12:00 mid night.

Hao's bright brow eyes shown in the darkness he still couldn't trust Hiroshi after the scene he saw between him and Anna he just hoped that he wasn't to late.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Anna's eyes lit up in the darkness of the room as she heard her door being knocked. Who could it be at this time in the night?

Slowly she picked up a pen held it in a dagger position and walked over to the door. Then opened it. It reviled Hiroshi smiling awfully happily in an unusual way.

"Oh its just you old man what do you want I have no money so don't ask me to cough it up and besides you sai…" Anna was cut off be his hand over her mouth pushing into her room which was only lit by the dim bedside light.

She was pushed onto the bed where she was pinned down hard. So hard it was hurting her shoulders.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hao continued to walk down the hallway because he was sleepy he would occasionally forget why he was up he decided that he would go to Hiroshi's room first to try and cut him off.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Wha-what do you want," Anna managed to spit out as he continued to hold her down with an evil grin plastered on his face.

"You don't have money but you have other things which you could repay me with." He said trying not to let his evil laugh out.

"You, you get off me you…" was all she manage to say she was so scared she wished miracle would perform it self at that moment.

"GET OFF!" she screamed as he neared her neck.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Oh damn his not here I didn't think that he would set off this early!" Hao thought out loud as he ran down the hallway hoping that he had remembered the number on the door.

"Anna hold on a bit more I'm coming!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Stop moving so much little girl!" he said now having a lot of fun.

Tears streamed down Anna's eyes she knew she couldn't hold him back for ever he was going to get her some time.

"AHHHH!" she screamed, as she could hold on no longer. Just then at that moment the door flung open to revile a Hao that was breathing hard sweat coming down his face.

"Sorry guys the party is over!" he said as he took a step in.

Anna's eyes widened.

"Whoa you should have saw me I took ages trying to get here!" he said whilst hands on hips.

"Now," he said getting serious. "Get off of Anna…NOW!" he shouted.

Hiroshi jumped off as fast as possible in surprise he didn't suspect Hao to turn up as fast as he could he ran off out of the room as Hao jogged over to Anna.

To Hao's surprise Anna through her arms around him.

"An- don't worry Anna," he said wrapping his arms around her as she looked up at him. He smiled at her a warm smile that reminded her of some one making the stream of tears continue to fall.

He sighed placing a hand on her cheek and wiping the tears away with his thumb.

Shifting a bit Anna opened her eyes slightly looking up at Hao's comforting smile she closed them again. "Why did you come?" she asked rhetorically not expecting an answer.

Hao's eyes softened. "Because I knew you needed me…" he trailed off.

The next moment Anna tried to open her eyes but realised that Hao's lips were touching hers stunned but some how didn't want this to end she closed her eyes feeling Hao's soft lips upon hers finding herself wrapping her arms around Hao's neck she opened her mouth allowing Hao to taste her passionate sweetness.

Then it ended with Hao pulling away first he stood up allowing Anna to stand up. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds building up the tension in the air the it came.

SNACK!

Right across Hao's face!

"Huh?" Hao said with confusion he thought it was because he kissed her but the next thing she said reassured him that it wasn't.

He looked at her. She looked back at him with thanks in her eyes. Then she got up. Hao thought he was in for another slap he's kind of got it in his head that Anna slapped people as a thank you!

"What took you so long Asakura!" she stared off.

"Huh oh um I forgot your room number hahaha…" he sweat dropped and backed off Anime style.

"FORGOT MY ROOM NUMBER YOU MEAN I COULD HAVE BEEN RAPED AND ALL YOU COULD DO IS TRY AND REMEMBER MY NUMBER!" she said in a angry voice her head growing big!

"Well you see…hahaha!"

That was how it went on for about another hour Anna screaming at Hao and him trying to protects himself!

…………………………………………………………………………………………

A crap ending probably a crap chapter to but any way I finished my exams. Yes I started typing this before and ended it after. It was really hard! I hate it! Oh well you wouldn't want to know lol REVIEWS PLEASE!


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys! I'm back again as you can see … don't really have any thing to say this time so lets get straight on to the review replies lol your thinking thank god thought she was going to say a load there lol.

Reviewers:

Asakihe: thanks for reviewing!

DeathXStar: oh well you still reviewed! And thanks for congratulating me for finishing my exams but I'm having a hard time here waiting for the results --; oh well what exams are you taking lol just thought I might ask for some conversation thanks for reviewing.

Inulover4eva: yes I agree Hao is great and also sexy! Thanks for reviewing!

That's not a lot…but I seem to be getting a lot of reviews for 'Your smile' and 'Three special words' lately…that's confusing anyhow lets continue.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"A-Anna," Hao said with a bit of hesitation.

"What," she answered ungratefully.

They had been sitting on the bed for about an hour Hao not leaving because he didn't want to leave Anna alone and Anna not saying anything because of what had just happened.

"I just thought its really late and we should get some sleep…" he said yawning whilst rubbing his eye.

"Well why don't you go back to your room?" she said not really wanting him to go.

"Which is where I'm getting to, Anna why don't you come with me?" Hao suggested.

"Huh? Me go with, well I don't know," she answered.

"Come on!" he exclaimed not giving her a choice and dragging her along.

"Won't I be trouble?" she asked in a cold unsure tone.

Hao stopped and turned around taking both of her hands into his. "You trouble? You haven't seen me!" he said repaying that smile ounce again. Anna just looked at him the smile did resemble Yoh's but in some way his was different in a unique way.

"Ok then," she agreed losing the cold tone and letting a smile escape.

It was only for about 5 seconds but Hao had caught it. Caught Anna Kyoyama smiling it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen it was like an angle smiling to him it was an angle smiling she was like…

"Hao!" she shouted quietly snapping him out of co co land.

"Oh sorry hahaha…" sweat drops.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Mari sat on her bed looking at the empty one besides her when all of a sudden the door opened up quickly she got into her bed and closed her eyes pretending to be asleep.

"Shhh Anna or we might wake Mari and believe me you really don't want to do that!" Hao said taking caution into each step he took, whilst Anna just walked in casually and slammed the door behind her, which resulted in Hao jumping in fright.

"Anna," he complained quietly.

Of course Anna just ignored and glared at him.

"Ok you sleep there and I'll sleep on the couch (yes there is a couch because this is a fancy hotel…)" Hao instructed.

Anna climbed into bed and tucked her self in whilst Hao stood there thinking 'she didn't even protest' he smiled to himself that's what he liked about her.

Mari clenched her fist in anger under her covers Hao was going to have to do some explaining.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

It was around half past five in the morning when Hao's eyes shot open because it was winter, it was still completely dark Hao could see both of the girls sleeping peacefully with the help of the moon light. He was smiling but soon turned into a frown he got out of bed (or couch).

He took one last look at the girls then set off in his journey though the hallway.

"Why did you do that!" Hao demanded as soon as Hiroshi opened the door to his room.

"Hao ha what a nice surprise I didn't expe-"

"I asked you a question and according to what I know questions are supposed to be answered!" he joked not in a friendly tone but a sarcastic and angry.

"Oh well you see I didn't know she was your friend an-"

"Even if she wasn't my friend y-you shouldn't be doing…what you were doing!" Hao shouted quietly so angry he couldn't find the correct words to say.

"Yes bu-"

"But she was my friend and I made it very clear as well I WANT AN EXPLANATION!" he demanded this time really shouting out loud.

"Shh shh Hao lower your voice if people complain we might be fined," Hiroshi said partly because he didn't want to be fined and partly because he wanted Hao to calm down…so he might not be killed.

"I want the answer to my question," Hao insisted still holding Hiroshi up against the wall.

"I'm sorry Hao I didn't mean to I promise I wont do it 'ever' again," Hiroshi started to apologise in a whimpering tone exaggerating this tone on the word 'ever'.

Hao released him taking a step back Hiroshi smiled then **tried** to put a hand on Hao's shoulder but was rejected as Hao simply brushed it away seemingly calming down.

What else could he do? If he hit him it would make no difference this guy never learns! If he killed him then he would have no job or career. Hao was rich but not that rich that he could live off the money he had for the rest of his life.

Hiroshi smirked knowing ounce again that he had triumphed over Hao. Hao was spoiled but when it came to businesses like these he couldn't do much. But he had to be careful himself in case Hao really did give up this career and decides to live on the streets then he himself would have no money as well.

"Ok now Hao you better get some sleep you got a concert coming up in one days time," Hiroshi smiled his usual unreal one. But Hao decided to give up. Hiroshi wouldn't be stupid enough to pull another one like that on Anna now that Hao made it clear to him that he was really upset about it.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

He returned to his own room taking a look at Anna she was sleeping so peacefully completely a different story to what she was like when awake he smiled to himself. On the other hand he took a faint look at Mari just to check if she was awake.

It was about half past six now and he couldn't get back to sleep. He opened a gap in the window so he could take a peek out side. The black sky was glowing giving the sign that it would almost be morning. His mouth formed a smile but not one that he would use with his fans nor with Mari nor with Hiroshi or even Anna. One he did rather unnaturally with out him self knowing.

His life was filled with so many things that only one could cop with at a time for him finding spare time was so hard and when he did another side of him would be relished one side that no one had ever seen, a side that even he didn't know he possessed, a side that you would think Anna would never believe some one like Hao would posses either.

"What are you doing?" a faint voice came from behind Hao. He turned around and found a Anna still lying in bed but rubbing her eyes.

"Oh nothing well still sleeping are we lazy bug!" Hao asked putting his cheeky smile on ounce again.

"What?" Anna asked looking at the time. It read 6:35.

Hao got up and walked over to Anna. "We have a lot to do today and very little time, come." He commanded with out Anna agreeing.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Where are we going its still dark why do I have to come Hao Asakura explain yourself NOW," Anna demanded.

"Were going for a walk." He answered then proceeded forwards but didn't get for when Anna stood in his way he looked casually at her.

"Hao Asakura I thought you were insane before I met you but now I think you **really **are insane dragging me up this early to take a walk!" Anna exclaimed angrily.

Hao continued to stand casually but this time with a smile as he watched Anna go on and on it was amazing how she could say so much in so little time!

"An- Asakura are you listening to me?" she stopped looking at him grinning.

His grin grew wider. "Sure I am," said before continuing walking. Anna didn't know why but decided it wasn't worth continuing to shout at him. Instead she followed him to the top of a hill where there was grass greener than she had ever seen grass. Where at night you could stare at the stars and the bright city clearly at the same time. And where you could lye on the green grass all day, with out any one bothering you. It was a perfect spot to be if you wanted to clear your mind. But why did Hao take her here?

"Nice place isn't this?" Hao asked whilst taking a seat on the grass facing the city.

Anna sat next to him this place was very calming. "Why have you took me here?" she simply asked in a soft tone of voice.

Hao looked at her. "I…wanted to ask you why your all by yourself…" he lied what he really wanted was to stare at her for the next hour without any one bothering him.

Anna continued to look forwards at the city. "I have nowhere to go," she said closing her eyes deciding at that moment weather to tell him the truth or not.

"Oh why?" he asked rhetorically staring at her.

"B-because my boyfriends a cheater!" she said turning her head so it faced the other way so that Hao couldn't see her trying to hold back her tears from the thought of Yoh.

"Boy friend?" Hao repeated in a slightly jealous tone, which Anna couldn't make out.

Anna turned back round to look at him. "Yes boy friend," she repeated ounce more in a more annoyed tone.

"Y-you has a boyfriend?" Hao asked not really wanting to know.

"Yes but he's left me now that's why I'm all alone," she said joining him in looking at the city.

"Oh and do you still like him?" he was now a bit grumpy as well.

"Well I…WHY AM I TELLING YOU ANY WAY!" she screamed all of a sudden.

Hao shut his eyes closed tight as she did so. He was not so happy to hear that Anna had a boy friend and judging form her tone of voice and how she cut him off she probably still missed and loved that person. He didn't even know why he felt this way he just knew that there was a spark in him making him feel jealous.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Sorry for not updating for so long but here it is I only got three reviews for last chapter so I'm hoping for 5 this time please REVIEW thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

Hiya guys! I forgot to tell you people some thing lol not sure if you want to know though but I think its interesting I've learnt in history that America dropped the first ever atomic bomb on a city called Hiroshima in Japan and if you take the 'ma' part off it spells Hiroshi! Just thought it was interesting! Any way…

Reviewers ; :

Dr. Animenlover: oh what channel do you watched it on? Hope it goes on again fast why would you know that I used to watch it on another channel? It wasn't 4kids I can assure you I have no idea what that is except people say it's the 'dubbed' version thanks for reviewing!

Asakurafire16: its ok I like your story and thanks for liking mine! Please keep supporting!

DeathXStar: first let me say that I hope you get good results in your test to…if you haven't got them yet…! Lol yeah Hao and Anna are beginning to get better at being nice to each other… I hope that's the impression all the readers are getting lol and there are still more to come in further chapters please stay toned!

Legolasprn1: yeah I should but beating the hell out of Yoh is just plain mean and not in Hao's nature in this story lol thanks for reviewing and please carry on! ;

Emma t: wow is it really that great? THANX! Please keep reviewing lol

Trey Racer: thanks for reviewing!

Yay! I got six! And hope this will continue

…………………………………………………………………………………………

The sun was now half way up the sky Hao and Anna could see orange behind Tokyo.

It was about 7:00 and both had stayed quiet and made no eye contact for 15 minuets.

" (Cough cough) urm maybe we should go now," Hao suggested.

Anna got up then turned towards the direction of the hotel. "Good I was wondering if you'd ever say that," she said before walking off.

Hao's eyes followed her for a bit then he got up and caught up with her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"…Anna," Hao stepped in front of her getting in her way of entering the hotel.

She raised an eyebrow anticipating to slap him.

"You go to breakfast first I'll join you later ok?" –

"What ever," –

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Hao climbed the stairs instead of taking the elevator it was a bit of exercise. He came up to the door of his room. He opened it.

"Hao where have you been?" the voice came. It sounded like it was pretending to be nice and if he said one thing to make them upset he was going to get it.

Hao closed the door behind him and walked in. "Mari, good morning," he started off trying to keep everything calm.

"Where were you," she repeated more serious this time.

"I was out…taking a walk," he decide not to lie here.

"Oh. Did u go with any one?" she questioned further knowing that he had.

"Uh." He hung his jacket up his back facing her

"No." but he decided to here.

"Hao Asakura!" she exclaimed

"YES!" he answered quickly turning around and backing against the wall.

"Are you sure," she questioned rhetorically knowing the answer but wanting to know if he would lie or not.

"Yes…why would I lie to you," he said walking off before she could question further.

"Come on," he said holding the door open never looking at her. "Its time for breakfast," he then walked off.

The question kept on revolving around Mari's head. _Yes why would you lie to me_?

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Mari caught up with Hao half way down the hallway both not saying a word making them self suffer in the uncomfortable silence.

"Uh…" Hao sighed sweat dropping at the same time. "So Mari what are you planning to do today?" he randomly asked.

She stopped in her tracks. Hao looked back. "Is, any thing wrong?" –

"Yes you!" she muttered.

"What was that?" he asked walking away.

"I said there's something wrong with you!" –

"W-what me?" he exclaimed back startled.

She walked up to him facing him and backing him against the wall. "Since you met that Anna girl you've been acting weird and strange and I'm not liking it!" her anger continued to add on as she shouted at him. He seemed to look sorry or confused.

She concealed the anger for a moment giving him 'the look'. Hao raised an arm trying to place it on her shoulder to calm her down but before he could do it, she ran off. He took a step to face the direction she ran off in stretching his arm out in a useless attempt to get her back.

"Uh…" he sighed _"oh well she always comes back I don't need to go after her…" _he thought to himself. Then continued down to the breakfast where Anna was awaiting him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

He got down to the room fast with his hood up looking all round trying to spot Anna.

"Uh sir?" a waiter came up.

"Yes?" Hao replied he face covered.

"Do you need any help?" the waiter asked slightly cautioned.

"Yes uh, have you seen a girl come in uh, blond shoulder length hair brown eyes black dress and so on?" –

"Yes she's at the table at the furthest," he directed slightly suspicious of how Hao was acting!

Hao ran up to Anna's table it was right at the back and he had his back facing every one. Anna looked over the menu.

"Why do you look like you've just been running away from a bunch of gangster," she said in an emotionless tone.

Hao took off his hood. " Well if you look as good and sexy and don't forget attractive as me, you have to be careful or you could be dead before you can say 'I am sexy'!" he said taking a menu himself.

"More like your too embarrassed to show your face in public," Anna insulted still with no emotion lowering her head to look at the menu.

Hao looked up raising an eyebrow. "Well miss Anna what would you like?" he asked annoyingly.

She raised her head this time putting the menu down. "Just give me the most expensive!" she commanded.

"You really aren't giving any mercy are you?" –

"I thought you had too much money for your own good, this might help you waste some." She rested her head in her hand which elbow was on the table.

"…Ok then, waiter the most expensive please," –

"So when's your next 'concert' on?" Anna exaggerated the word 'concert' as she asked.

"Oh 'concert' tomorrow," he imitated Anna's version of 'concert' annoying her.

Hao took a sip of water then looked at her again. "Your coming aren't you?" –

Anna made an are –you - sure face. "When pigs are flying…that's when I'll go," she replied rudely, but it had no effect of Hao.

"Oh is that so why did you go the other time then?" he had his cheeky smirk on.

Anna looked aside. "That was for a different reason, which I don't particularly want to chat to some one like you about," –

This time it did insult Hao. "What have I ever done for you to hate me this much?" –

"I thought we had this little conversation a long time ago," –

" It doesn't explain why you hate me **this **much," –

And so they continued to argue as they ate their breakfast whilst Hao completely forgot about Mari…

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"When are you going to finish eating?" Anna asked rather amused that Hao could eat this much. He didn't answer as he was too bust stuffing himself but she continued staring. Her eyes began to grow soft Hao really did remind her of him.

"…Anna?" -

Anna snapped out of her imaginary koo koo blah blah land thing…

Hao narrowed his eyes in the funny way. " Who's staring now!" he asked teasingly. Then he lent forward placing his head in both hands. " but I cant blame you I mean I'm so attractive and all some times even I cant help it!" he patted himself on the chest still admiring himself.

Anna raised an eyebrow. "no I don't think so," she bit a bit of toast.

"why cant you just admit things!" Hao said whilst stuffing his mouth full again

"Because that's the truth," Anna shook her head making an isn't-that-obvious look.

So they finally finish breakfast and it was a lovely day with the sun out.

"Oh sh£!" Hao blurted out.

"That was rude…" Anna remarked.

Hao turned to look at her then shoved a piece of paper in her hand. Anna looked down at the scrunched up piece of paper then looked up at him.

"It's a ticket for tomorrow make sure your there," he winked then ran off leaving Anna unable to protest.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Ok I'm running out of ideas here… But fear not I will continue!

Sorry for the long update I've been lazy that's the main excuse this time ;

Thank you to all the people that reviewed in the last chapter please review this one as well!


	11. Chapter 11

Hi people! It's almost the summer holiday! Although there's some thing like 6 weeks…but its better than some thing like a year

That was random…

Reviews ;:

Dr. Animenlover: hope you can watch Shaman king soon I remember when I had to wait some thing like half a year until the program would put the next half of the Anime on! Thanx for reviewing ;

DiRtY PiRaTe HooKeR: are you Dr. Animenlover? Please answer never the less o hope you can watch Shaman king to soon if your not the same person:

Pendulumxswing: trying to get the impression that 1 the obvious Hao worships himself! And 2 he's trying to get Anna mad for fun! (Isn't he daring!)

Rumia: wow you reviewed the last ten chapters like that! OO; but hay! Thanks for liking it and welcome to the fic!

DeathXStar: you don't have to be sorry but I guess I was waiting for your review the most lol because I've lost one of my reviewers :'( and thought I might lose another one! You got just the impression I was hoping for readers to get! I've been told our results have arrived to school but the teachers wont let us have them yet…sorry for going on for a bi there thanks for reviewing!

XX-KeiRa-XX: lol who doesn't he's so great thanks for reviewing!

Inu n Shaman Fan: hi do I know you…sorry lol your review just sounded like yeah…any way thanks for reviewing!

Inulover4eva where have you gone you haven't been here for chapter nine or ten!

The story…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Anna sipped her cup of coffee the continued to examine the 'piece of rubbish' as she described it. Her eyes were dull as she stared at it as she recalled how she had got it.

"_You act like a pig," she remarked_

"_Its not my fault I got a appetite!" he answered back_

"_Oh sh£," he blurted out_

"_That was rude…" she remarked_

"_It's a ticket to the next show make sure your there," …_

That was most of the story. But what to do with it? Go? Nah why should she just because he said so. Maybe she could give it to a crazy fan girl (A/N any one want it out there?) she would think about it later right now she needed some where to stay.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

The sky was orange now it was coming to the end of the day and Hao was sweating from all the running he had done. He sat/collapsed down on a bench in the park.

_Where is she? Ahhhhh! I got to find he. But where to start? Oh great I forgot about Anna! She's going to run away now! Oh god help me please!_

He sat there sighing and whinging to himself when he heard a weeping sound coming from above the tree.

"Huh?" he got up and slowly approached the bottom of it and looked up.

"Mari!" he exclaimed in happiness.

Mari looked down at the smiling Hao. "Go away!" she warned in a childish way.

"Why I'm here to collect you!" he shouted back.

"I don't want you!" she cried out.

"Well urm…" …

"Since you met that Ann girl you've been acting weird and I'm not liking it!" … 

"…Anna's gone," …

"…"

"Come on Mari lets go back and have tea together…just you and me," –

Mari considered as Hao looked up in hope.

"Well…ok,"

He smiled in relief as she replied. "Ok get down then," he shouted up.

"There one problem," –

Hao looked in annoyance. " What?" –

"I don't know how to get down," –

"Hao fell down Anime style in frustration. Then he looked around to see if there was any one who could help. And to his luck there was no one in sight.

"Hao," she screamed down.

"M-maybe you should try to put your leg on that branch over there," he instructed in an uncertain tone.

"I-I cant its too far" she whined.

"Just try!" he shouted sounding angry.

So she did. She put one leg on the branch carefully and it successfully reached it. But how ever careful she was with the second fate said it wouldn't happen and her leg slipped and the fright made her other leg slip and because gravity exists. She fell.

"AHHHHHH!" she screamed as she fell.

"MARI!" Hao shouted. He ran to where he thought she might land and luckily she did land there…

"Oww…" Mari sat up and rubbed her head. "Hao?" she looked around to see where the brunette was.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh," some thing groaned.

Mari looked around cautiously and worriedly. _M-Maybe I passed out just then! That's why Hao isn't here that's why I'm hearing…_

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh!" –

"AHHHHHHH!" Mari screamed putting her hands over her ears.

"M-Mari," a voice squeaked below her.

"Huh?" Mari looked around this time a bit calmer her hands where still on her ears and tears were in her eyes Anime style!

"M-Mari I-I'm under you!"

Slowly and still staying cautious she looks under her and sees a very squished Hao. Then she shot up so fast that you wouldn't notice.

"Hao I'm so sorry!" she apologises with her hands covering her mouth, as Hao rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm-I'm alright," he smiled. "Lets go," he said happily as he got up. Mari smiled she always got her way.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"So how much time do we have left?" Hao asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"45 minuets we better get going before you're late," she instructed.

Hao took a look at his watch then got up. "Your right lets get going."

After all the show has to begin.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Crap chapter sorry designed to show you that Hao and Mari are good friends…or more…any way review please!


	12. Chapter 12

Hello people sorry for the long update its actually not my fault this time! WOW ounce in a lifetime lol sorry I lost the Internet connection! Any way

Reviewers: (before the story was deleted)

DiRtY PiRtAe HooKeR: glad that its back on now why did you have to change your name? Uh any way…thanks for reviewing!

HAO Addictive: Wow thanks for liking it that much! And thank you for reviewing!

DeathXStar: Hao is cute! Lol don't worry about reviewing late I was over reacting anyway lol thanks for reviewing!

Pendulumxswing: thanks for liking it and for reviewing

Ok then here's the new chapter thank you to all the people who re-reviewed I LOVE YOU ALL! and a very special thanks to DeathXStar and Miakoda13 who reviewed all of the chapters again properly you guys are the best!

And now the story…

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"35 minuets left till the show begins!" the man shouted at back stage.

Hiroshi waited nervously playing with his finger, as Hao had still not appeared yet. Hao had a reputation of coming at the last minuet but Hiroshi had never got used to it and after the…incident he was even more nervous then before.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Come on Hao only 30 minuets left!" Mari whined as they entered.

"Were here already so don't sweat it!" he replied. _I wonder where Anna is and where she's going to be staying tonight._

"Hao stop day dreaming!"

Hao looked down on Mari staring at her for a moment with a confused look then snapped back into reality but just slightly.

"…Oh…hi!" he said to her.

She was trying so hard not to slap him that her veins popped out!

……………….…………………………………………………………………………

Anna walked though a crowed of crazy teenagers waving lights and banners everywhere yes it is true she was at the concert. What else was there for her to do any way she might as well hide here.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Hao sat all alone in his star room doing what they called 'calming down before the big moment' but he rather be some other places doing other crazy things like jumping off a cliff so he could end his useless life.

"Sir," a man barged in. "10 more minuets ok?"

Hao looked into the mirror at the man with his bored looks he was resting his head in his hands. "Yeah what ever," he replied. _Why am I thinking about her I got to stop thinking about her!_

He shook his head getting rid of the picture of a blonde hair girl out of his mind then got up 5 more minuets.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ladies and gentlemen!" -

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the crowed screamed before the announcer could finish his speech.

"Thank you for being so patient!" –

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the crowed screamed again.

"Heh heh heh," man laughed (if you could called it a laugh) sarcastically. "Well," –

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the crowed went again.

"WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER, THE SHOWS ABOUT TO BEGIN OK!" the man shouted into the microphone frustrated as he was that he couldn't finish his speech he literally had steam puffing out of his head as he stomped back into back stage!

Hao's eyes followed as the man walked pass him he then smirked at himself. "Looks like this is a rough crowed!" he read his thoughts out load to himself.

"Your on sir!" a director announced to Hao.

He slipped his electric guitar around him then started to walk onto the stage.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was all the crowed had to say as tears streamed down many fans eyes and may other fans went mental.

"HELLO!" it was a simple word but it was enough to make the crowed go wild except for a particular blond who found this a rather waste of time but she would hang around for a bit to see how long she could last before she fell asleep!

"Alright guys here we go!" Hao screamed keeping his eyes wide for the only person he wanted to see amongst the crowed unfortunately he couldn't spot her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Mari watched from back stage this was great now that Anna was gone no that she was greedy or any thing buy her being around always made her feel a bit insecure. She smiled to herself as she watched Hao sing.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Anna folded her arms this was getting increasingly boring by the second. Or was she just lying to herself? Either way she didn't feel like staying.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Just as the music got to the most exiting part Hao jumped off stage making many fans scream their lungs out or just faint he ran down the middle of the crowed and grabbed an arm just before the crowed could clash in and separate him from the person, he pulled the her forward. And the person was pretty surprised.

"So you did come," Hao said with a smirk/smile in a cheeky way into the microphone, which was hanging from his ear.

For a minuet Anna was too stunned to say any thing but regained her cold ways very fast. "I-I came…there was nothing else to do but be sure I didn't come because you asked me to Asakura," she said folding her arms in a stubborn way.

Hao's smirk/smile faded into a soft smile.

Anna's eyes looked towards Hao this was a very uncomfortable moment as millions of eyes rested upon the two as the silence and tension grew more and more thicker.

"Thanks for coming," Hao whispered still into the microphone.

A light coat of red grew over Anna's face she hated moments like these but the next few words resulted in some thing she would regret even more.

"H-How did you find me?" she questioned just to lighted the silence and create conversation.

Hao's smile grew even warmer. "Because an angel stands out from every one else," –

Anna head instantly flooded with crimson red as she tried to hide her face Hao grabbed her arm and made her look up, she really wanted to slap him for making her feel this way…

"Shows over sorry guys!" Hao shouted as he pulled Anna and the two of them ran out with three hours left of the show.

Mari watched as jealousy and anger stirred inside of her but this was disturbed…

"NOOOOOOO he cant do this to me!" Hiroshi screamed afraid of the crowed asking for money back, whilst the other workmen struggled to find some thing to tell the and crowed, and the crowed them self well some of them complained as expected others screamed in jealousy whilst another bunch wished they could be in the same situation and…you get the main idea mayhem! Whilst the other two…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_Tap tap tap tap _the shoes went as the two continued to run.

"_Pant pant pant,_" Anna looked at Hao he didn't seem to be tired at all! Suddenly she just stopped and Hao lost grasp of her hand. He looked back at the Anna who was totally out of breath.

"You need more exercise," Hao with his hands on his hips. He smirked.

Anna looked up at him with the deadly eyes. "I'll exercise you!" she shouted with a giant fist.

Hao smiled without Anna noticing yep he still liked teasing her, in his eyes it wasn't only cute but rather amusing! His smile transferred into a cheeky smirk again.

"Asakura I swear one day I will…" her sentence was stopped when Hao placed his hands on her cheeks and came an uncomfortable distance from her face.

She started to feel vulnerable as his eyes softened it reminded her of…

Every thing started to look more and more alike...

She closed her eyes as their lips neared each other's…

The memories of being with him started to appear again…

And the moment that she wanted to rid of repeated itself again…

"NO!" she screamed unexpectedly.

Hao made a worried look as he stared at her she had tears streaming down her face now and some how he felt like part of the reason was himself.

"A-Anna I'm sorry I-"

"Go away J-Just leave me alone!" she said before running off. Hao stretched out arm out in a helpless attempted of grabbing her. She was talking to him…but it seemed like she was talking to some one else as well. He frowned to himself he guessed that it was the some one that she told him about…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

ok end of chapter please review ; don't have much to say lol.


	13. Chapter 13

Well I'm finally getting on now sorry to those who read this story I should be at the end by now since it's the holidays but it got deleted at the start of the holidays so…sorry.

Now I heard there is this new rule no replying to reviews so…

Can any one tell me what rating I had this story on before it got deleted I kinda forgot… ¬¬;

And now the story continues…(finally)!

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"WE WANT OUR MONEY BACK!" –

"HE SWEPT PAST ME!" –

"THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS!" –

"I'M SO JEALOUS OF THAT GIRL!" -

The crowed roared on as guys shouted in anger and girls just randomly screaming and getting over exited about how close Hao got to them.

"Ok people please calm down, please calm down I repeat PLEASE CALM DOWN!" Hiroshi screamed and his patient ran out.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Hao walked down a street with his hood up as he gritted his teeth in anger not because Anna had ran away from him. He couldn't understand how Anna could still love some one that had inflicted so much pain onto her. He had never understood any thing about the feeling known as love.

"Mr Asakura shouldn't you be at the concert?" the manager of the hotel said as her entered.

Hao looked up plainly. "Concerts over," he mumbled as he brushed past him. The Man gave Hao's back a weird look than simply shrugged his shoulders.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Hao ripped off his jacket and chucked it onto the bed after he slammed the door shut.

He entered the bathroom as he repeated the same motion of his jacket to the rest of his clothing as he slipped him self into a hot bath. His thoughts whizzed about between Anna and the person that was torturing her and where was she now and…

"THAT HAO WHEN HE GETS BACK I'M GOING TO ARGGG!" –

Hao sank into the water a bit more as he heard the voice he broke out of his thoughts instantly.

He heard Mari approach the room he was in he sank a bit deeper although he did not know why he did this as the door was locked any way.

The doorknob twisted.

"W-what's wrong with this stupid door!…Hao are you in there? You better have a good explanation for what you did Mr.!" Mari slammed her fist lightly yet making a loud noise against the door three times before retreating and wait for Hao.

"_Oh great what am I going to do no?" _Hao asked himself. He thought for a moment about climbing out of the window and escaping for the rest of the night but unfortunately there wasn't a window in the bathroom her had no choice…

Hao pushed open the door but only opening a gap he peered thought it and Mari was there tapping her foot against the floor he lowered his head in defeat already as he came out.

"Asakura Hao…"

"…Yes,"-

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY!…" –

"Look Mari I'm not in the mood and-"

"What? Do you know what you did!"

"Sorry I-I'm going out,"

"Your what?"

Hao ignored her comment and slipped on his jacket then left leaving her burning with rage.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Hao ran down the stairs. Where was Anna? He couldn't believe he had only just thought about that question.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Anna wondered down a busy street full of people that were rushing home or just shopping the sky was all dark by then probably because of the chilly weather. She started to think weather she would ever get over Yoh.

Why was she so attached to him any way? It wasn't as if he had ever expressed any feelings to her the only conversations she had ever had with him weren't even conversations…

Maybe it was her…Maybe because she never said any thing…expressed any feelings… … … … … … … …

_Tap tap tap. _The sound of running footsteps. But Anna couldn't hear them.

She lifted her head so it was facing forward but her eyes gave no vision she was too lost in her thoughts.

Yoh… 

"ANNA!"

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! 

…………………………………………………………………………………………

That's the end of the chapter and ohhhhh! Cliff hanger sorry people! This chapter is short and it took a lot of time but here's where it all begins! I'll try to update more quickly but for now PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

Hi people and as usual I took ages to update sorry ; school has started for me so that's my excuse for this time lol.

I got five whole reviews! I'm so happy thanks for reviewing people :D not much to say so…

Yoh might be (or almost certain will be) OOC from this chapter on or maybe just for this chapter. Sorry Yoh lovers. ;

The story continues………

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

A voice could be heard from behind her it snapped her back in to reality. Her heart was thumping so hard against her chest every beat could be heard. Every thing was happening in slow motion…

The next minuet she had her eyes shut tight she had hit the ground her arm shielding her head so that it was unharmed. She had some minor scratches on her legs and arms but not much damage was done…

Then reality hit her again as she looked around a large lorry sat at the middle of the street a large crowed was formed in front of it.

_ANNA!_

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_

"Huh!" Anna gasped as she forced her self on to her feet and tackled into the middle of the crowed.

Her eyes widened when they lead on a long haired burette that was lying lifelessly in a puddle of blood mainly caused by his head injury.

Her body lunged forward as it instructed it self to check if he was ok and believe me it didn't look ok…

"Some one call an ambulance, don't just stand there some one help!" she shouted tears almost streaming out of her eyes…

"Hello we've had an accident here…" –

Anna smiled as she heard some one calling for help but her eyes didn't leave Hao as she kept checking if he was alive…but then the voice continued.

"Were in…"

Her eyes widened the voice was so familiar.

"Thank you,"-

Anna turned around.

"Yoh," she almost whispered.

"Anna," he replied calmly.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned trying to sound cold.

"I wanted to talk to you…" he said in a quite tone as the noise from an ambulance drew nearer and nearer.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

the night air blew across the city of Tokyo as the first flake of snow drifted down. Anna sat on a bench out side the hospital where it was surprisingly quiet but not in a frightening way but in a rather calming way. She reached out her hand at the slightest to catch a flake of snow as she looked up upon the windows of the rooms of the patients, she didn't know what happened to Hao after he was rushed to hospital apparently she had no evidence to prove she was any type of relative or close friend of Hao's. But she knows what they were thinking she was just another fan girl like the other million that was still inside. She had to admit that she was worried…but only to her self.

"(cough),"

Anna looked up as her thoughts hid them selves. There her eyes met a young brunette with short hair who was holding two plastic containers, which contained some hot liquid, he held up a cup to her and she took it as he sat down next to her.

"Uh… it's been a long time since we talked hasn't it," Yoh asked rhetorically.

Anna took a sip of her drink her mind was too filled with some other thoughts if it had been the old her she had probably said 'what a silly question' or simply had just slapped him. Yoh. On the other hand, was scratching the back of his head he didn't like awkward silence and that was exactly what he was in.

"Yo-" –

"What ever it is just spit it out," Anna sighed but not in an annoyed way or rude it was a rather calm, like some more important was on her mind, way.

"Uh. Hmm." He sighed releasing his wordless mind.

"How long have you been hanging with Hao?" he asked in a sudden way, which caught Anna out.

Her head shot up slowly as she turned to face Yoh.

"Is that any thing to do with you?" she asked.

"Uh well I was just…sorry," -

She looked back down to her now empty cup and sighed. "Not to long…now will you just tell me why you're here," she said in a tone that was pathetic compared to the old Anna.

Yoh hesitated a bit then stood up. " Well its like this I thought about it and thought it just wasn't right to leave you like I did."

Anna eyes widened without control not knowing weather it was because she was happy or because she was seeing a light of hope she staggered with her words.

"W-what I mean what ar-"

"What I'm trying to say is, marry me Anna..." he kneeled in front of her and produced a little velvet box from his pocket.

Anna's heart began to pump as fast as some one who had just ran the 1500 metres in the Olympics. Then she stood up hiding her face and it wasn't because she was blushing she just felt. So. Strange? Weird? What ever it was it left her wordless.

"Anna?" Yoh got to his feet as he tried to get a view of her face and just when he was about to succeed she looked away. He straightened up.

"I…I don't know…" she whimpered.

"What?" he whispered back.

"I'll talk to you next time," she said as she ran off.

"An-" Yoh stretched he arm out but knowing that he would fail to grab her he just took a deep breath.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

A blurry image appeared in front of him as he opened a slight gap of his eyelids.

"Where…Where am I?…wait Anna!" Hao shot up as he started to recall everything. He breathed heavily.

He looked around at the atmosphere and soon gathered that he was in a hospital.

"I see you're awake." – the door opened and Hao stared with not a so happy look, just the voice made him turn against who ever was coming in.

A young man with chocolate brown eyes, almost as admirable as Hao his self was, emerged from behind the door.

Hao began to frown as the boy approached.

"Hi I'm Yoh," he said jollily with a slight smile.

Hao was about to open his mouth but was cut off before he had the chance.

"I know who you are so no need of introducing." – by now he was standing right next to Hao's bedside.

Hao kept up his guard as if Yoh was certainly about to attack him.

"Wh-" ounce again he was unable to speak.

"You don't have to know why I'm here I'm here to make you a deal…" they had a five second staring competition. "You give me some information and I'll give you some information." –

Hao continued to stare. "Why wou-" and still he couldn't complete his sentence.

"I can tell you where Anna is in return I just want to ask you some questions."

Hao lost his expression as soon as Anna's name was mentioned. " How do you know where Anna is? Where is she? Is she ok?" and for the first time in the night Hao managed to say some thing.

Yoh raised and eyebrow. "Yes and I will tell you if you promise to answer me." Hao's frown returned and it was readable like it was saying I don't like the tone you're with me with, and in return Yoh gave him the same look.

"Ok," Hao murmured.

"She's ok and she ran down across the road and into the park," –

"That's not a very good explanation of where she is…" –

"Yes but you promised you would answer me, so" "How long have you kept Anna?"

"Kept!"

"Yes kept," Yoh relied rudely.

Hao deepened his frown. "I wouldn't refer it as 'kept' but she stayed with me long enough for me to know about her," –

"Really," Yoh muttered. Then he headed towards the door.

"What was that all about?" Hao complained.

Yoh looked back to Hao. "She's my fiancée so I don't want you near her again," and that was the last thing he said before closing the door and exiting the scene.

"Fiancée," he whispered to himself. Then every thing came to him. That must have been who Anna was talking about. The person who got her all upset. The person who seems like he wants to hurt her again…"Yoh eh," he thought out loud.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

I know what you're all thinking where has she been? Have aliens abducted her? Or maybe she's just being irresponsible and leaving her story unfinished…WELL THINK AGAIN! I'm sooooooooo sorry people what I wrote in the beginning was what I wrote at the beginning of the school term which was like a month ago and that is not the excuse…my internet connection thing got deleted and I had to sort it out and this is how long it has taken plez still be into this story I've got all ideas already all I need is reviews and I promise to update ASAP.! So plez REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

Hiya people I'm back and dude I got more then 5 reviews! (I know some people might get about 100 each chapter but five will do for me XD!) Any way thanks for your support people!

Not much to say this time but you wouldn't want me to be blabbering no any way so…

So it continues…..

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Anna sat on the bench of the park as the moment replayed itself.

"_Marry me…" –_

She took a deep breath then though her head into her arms.

_Why is all this happening to me? What have I ever done in life to deserve this?_

It was now well into the night and was very dark as well there was no noise around but Anna's thoughts made it seem like the whole worlds population was talking to her. Then. Then some thing broke her concentration. Foot steps. And they were approaching her.

Anna stared upon the figure that returned her gaze.

"Hey Anna," Mari said not sounding like her usual competitive self at all.

Mari was now sitting next her Anna who felt uncomfortable and this uncomforting feeling was the first time she had felt before. Maybe it was because she didn't know what Mari wanted or simply because they usually argued whenever they see each other. But either way she felt uncomfortable.

"Hao's in hospital," Mari stated the obvious.

"Why aren't you with him," Anna answered calmly as she didn't feel like arguing or even like her self.

Mari looked down. "Why don't we go together?" –

Anna raised an eyebrow. "What are you playing at?" she asked.

She was then a bit taken back as Mari smiled at her. A smile that seemed like she was sad yet happy. "I think he'd be more happy if your were there too…" –

Anna stared for a bit then nodded getting a more happier smile in return.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Hao sat on the hospital bed resting his elbow on his knee and his head in his hand. He looked out of the window not exactly focusing on anything until he heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" he asked in a bored tone, not bothering to look over at the door.

The first person emerged from the door and Hao's eyes showed more enthusiasm but not as much as when he saw the second who followed in.

Mari sat by Hao's bedside whilst Anna stayed by the door.

"How are you feeling?" Mari asked happy to see that he wasn't in as much of a state as she thought he was.

"Fine…" he answered briefly.

His eyes never left Anna, who was feeling very uncomfortable because of this.

"I'll go and get you some food," Mari said as she got the feeling she wasn't needed in the scene.

Hao gave a slight 'hm' as approval and silent fell upon him and Anna as the door slammed quietly behind Mari.

Anna tried to focus on any thing in the room except for Hao but she couldn't shake off the feeling of his stare.

"Anna," Hao said at last. She answered with a glare but deep down inside she was glad he had said some thing.

"Are you ok?" he asked rather randomly.

She looked down not answering but what she really wanted to do was to thank him. For the first time in her life she actually had the feeling that she owed some one, but at last she was still Anna and just stayed quiet and looked down.

"I…" "Where…" they both said at the same time.

"You first…" they said together.

"Just speak," Anna managed to say before Hao could open his mouth again.

"I just wanted to ask…well…are you still staying with me!" he blabbed secretly wanting to ask her some thing else.

She raised an eyebrow as if she suspected some thing. Then she turned her attention towards the window.

"I don't know I might just try to get a job and a place to stay and to get away from all my thoughts…" she accidentally slipped out quietly.

"What thoughts?" Hao questioned in the same soft calm tone she was using.

Suddenly her eyes widened and she tuned around to look at him with her famous ice glare, which made Hao jump.

"Mind your own business." She said coldly.

Hao felt upset by the way she was talking to him but felt even more relieved as she was herself again.

Knock knock.

"Who is it?" Hao said as Anna turned her attention back towards the window and her thoughts.

"Oh Hi," Hao said. Anna turned around to observe who was there and it was just a normal nurse.

"Your doing ok Mr Asakura I think you can leave any time you like now." The nurse reported.

"Really!" Hao said enthusiastically.

"Yep and come back if there are any problems." And with that she shut the door behind her.

Hao jumped off his bed straight away and grabbed his jacket.

"Where do you think your going?" Anna asked in a bored tone.

"Didn't you hear her? She said I could get outa here!" –

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Don't you think you should stay the night?" She asked in the exact same tone.

Hao smiled. "I'm still paying that Hotel!" he gave a stupid excuse.

Anna smiled in return and Hao got scared rather than pleased!

"What are you doing out of bed Hao?" Mari asked as she entered.

"The nurse said I'm out of here!" he replied.

Mari looked over to Anna for reassurance, Anna nodded.

"Ok then but don't you want some food first?" –

"Nah!" he replied. "You head on back to the hotel Mari I still have to talk to the doctor." He lied as Anna realised.

"Ok then," and with that she left.

Hao stared dully at the door as did Anna but with her arms folded. They stayed like that for at least 5 minuets until Hao turned to face Anna.

"Lets go," he said jollily but still sounding like he wanted to burst out with something, but Anna didn't take notice of this.

"Why did you lie to her?" She asked or rather demanded.

Hao hesitated for a bit then shrugged. "I wanted to walked with you…alone." He hinted what he really wanted to say.

Anna didn't take notice neither she just thought it was typical Hao behaviour.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

It was late now and the night air was cold every breath the two took mist was formed.

"Uh…Anna…" Hao stared making the two stop again.

"What?" she asked frustrated. This was the forth time Hao had done this at start Anna was a bit concerned about what he was going to say or do or what ever but now it just became annoying!

"Nothing," he said also for the forth time. He stared walking again he took about 3 steps before noticing Anna wasn't following and looked behind.

"Why aren't you coming?" he asked but it was more like a 'lets get going' tone.

"You're not going to stop us again are you?" she threatened.

"Uh…" he shook his head quickly.

Then they continued and soon they reached the entrance of the hotel.

The two of them stood in front of the automatic door it was too small for both of them to fit through they had about three battles trying to get in first but no one came out as victorious so Hao gestured for Anna to go ahead. And she did with out hesitation.

Hao stared after her for about 5 seconds for him it felt like for ever he clenched his hand into a fist he had to tell her but how and in which way?

To make more time for him to decide weather to tell her or not he decide to take the elevator (yes he/they would go faster if they took the stairs!).

Like any other person waiting for the machine to get to them they stood in front of the door. Hao kept on taking deep sighs as he lost his confidence and this time Anna did noticed. As she watched him from the corner of her eye the elevator arrived and the two stepped in.

"_Fifteenth floor,_" the elevator spoke as Anna pressed the button

BANG!

Anna looked towards Hao who was the only person with her and was also the source of the noise.

"What are you ding?" she asked in panic.

"Anna has that Yoh talked to you?" Hao asked as he took his fist off of the emergency stop button.

"Why do you need to know?" she replied stubbornly.

"Just have you!" he half screamed backing Anna against the wall.

"You're even more insane than I thought you were Asakura…" she remarked in a board tone hiding her fear behind her ice queen mask.

"Anna I like you that's why I want to know because I care about you!" he shouted with slight hesitation towards the 'I care about you' part.

Anna's eyes widened instantly. He liked her? In what way? There's actually another person in the world that's likes her! Why?

All these questions in her mind gave her no time to reply and also made her reactions a bit slower as she had only just realised that her lips had met with his…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

End of chapter. IM SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! My exams are very close now tomorrow! But hey I'm still updating please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Hey you peeps! Thanks to all of you who reviewed I got over 5 and I'm really happy :)

Oh yeah by the way guys the big _BANG_ towards the end of the last chapter was Hao smashing the emergency stop button. Did I say that in the story or did I forget? Any that's why they have so much time to talk ok :)

So I think I can just shut up now and continue…

And it continues…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Every thing was a bit messed up for a split second but before she knew it her body took its own actions as her arms went loosely around his neck and she started to kiss him back.

He twitched slightly not expecting her actions at all. The moment, which was only about 3 seconds, lasted for some thing like 3 hours for the two. Slowly they departed faces still only inches away from each other's.

"Why?" she whispered in a tone that she had not used with any other person before.

His eyebrows twitched slightly. "What do you mean why?" he asked in a soft tone, which Anna always thought he didn't possessed. (Is that the right word? (Shrugs)). Before he had the time to answer a creaking sound on the doors made him turn around from the position he was in (backing Anna against the wall).

"Sir are you alright?" a fireman asked as the crashed through the door.

"Uh…Yeah" Hao replied slightly annoyed.

Suddenly Anna rushed though the both of them Hao could only stare after her but do nothing else.

Ounce he had every thing sorted out he started making his way back to his room. Unusually nothing was on his mind.

"Mari are you in here?" he said as he entered and closed the door.

The lights were all switched off as he turned the corner the beds came into sight and so did Mari.

"Why are you sitting in the dark?" he asked attempting to turn the lights on, but as if it was the speed of light her hand was over his and did not allow him to take the action.

He looked at her awkwardly for a moment.

"Hao…" she started.

He backed away as if she was a predictor and he the prey.

She stretched her arm out a little and he back away a bit more.

"WHY ARE YOU BACKING AWAY!" she yelled now clenching her fist. This startled Hao and caused him to fall backwards against a wall.

"W-what…what's wrong Mar? Are you alright?" he asked in a concerned way.

A thin stream of tear slipped down her cheek as she walked over to him. Hao was wanted to back away a bit more but got the message that it wasn't a good idea and that there was no more room to back away…

All of a sudden she dropped down on her knees wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head softly on his chest. He was even more confused…

"I love you Hao…I've always have…" she whispered even quieter towards the end.

His eyes widened but then half closed almost instantly. He had always known in some way but never did any thing about it.

His eyes became soft yet still contained a bit of sorrow as he pushed her away from him slowly.

"Mari…I'm sorry," he whispered.

She looked upset but forged a smile any way. "I know…you better go otherwise you don't know what she might be doing…"

"Sorry…" he whispered. "I love you as well…always…just not in the same way…" and with that he shut the door behind him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

I know peeps short chapter I'M SORRY! SORRY PEOPLE FOR NOT UPDATING SO LONG AND GIVING YOU THIS CRAP IVE BEEN BUSY PLEASE FORGIVE ME! MOST IMPORTANTLY PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
